Rules of Trade
"The one thing you can count on when in Tradepass is the code. Live by the code, keep your head about you and you will leave the island bloody rich" ''(Merchant journal) The '''Rules of Trade' or Tradepass code is the unofficial code of conduct for Tradepass Isle. The founder of the island, Win Fairtrade upon her death released her personal rules of trade. The official code can be found at the center of the island written upon the bronze memorial of Captain Fairtrade, pocket editions can be found throughout Soi. The laws and conduct help govern the chaotic mess of above board and back alley deals, conspiracy and conflict that is Tradepass isle. The Rules of Trade ''"Nothing compels you to live by the code save your own will. As it was, as it is, and as will continue to be long after my bones are dust" ''Captain Fairtrade # Always question everything. # People only do what is in their best interest. # Everything has a price. # Time is a thing... # Whomever has the longest plan always wins. # Always have a backup plan. # Never pay more then what you will benefit. # Wealth is more than gold. # Never trust someone more wealthy then yourself. # A knife doesn't care if it is used by a surgeon or a murderer. # The bigger the smile the sharper the knife # It is always better to ask forgiveness then permission. # Nothing lasts forever. # Never trust anything lasts forever. # No such thing as a dumb question. Plenty of dangerous ones. # Innovate or die. # The dead will not profit. # The most valuable currency is blood. # Debt is only real if it is remembered... # The largest cost in any deal is opportunity. # Anything free always has the highest cost. # There is no such thing as a bargain. # See a need? Fill it. # No risk no reward. # Everything has a deadline. # Nice guys finish last. # Pretending to be nice isn't nice. # Never be afraid to exploit a weakness. # People are tools. # All relationships are like milk or wine. # A good customer is worth more then their weight in gold. # People in your debt are just like family. Exploit them. # Listen to everyone. Trust no one. # Never take no as an answer. # To avoid suffering is suffering. # To avoid struggle is struggle. # The denial of failure is failure. # Hiding from shame is shame. # Own everything about yourself or someone else will. # Pleasure is good business. # Pain is good business. # Never shy away from a new deal. Just bring your scale. # Weigh twice cut a deal once. # Always deal the cards. # The house always wins. # Insurance is betting against yourself. # Never be without good friends or good enemies. # Keep enemies closer then friends. # Everyone has secrets. Know them. # Plant ideas in others. Let them take the credit and let them do the work. # Use other's desire to feed your own. # Own desire. In yourself and others. # If you have lost drive you have lost everything else. # To know anyone you must first know everyone around them. Category:Philosophy Category:Culture